Across the Universe
by RebelYellers
Summary: What if, instead of following Mace Windu to arrest Palpatine, Anakin had stayed put like he was told?
1. Chapter 1

_In case you haven't noticed our profile, where we state that this is a joint account, this story was co-written. As follows is the breakup for which one of us wrote which characters. If more characters are added later, who writes them will be stated at the top of the chapter._

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala and CT-5294/Jez._

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk and Si Ulix._

* * *

Chapter 1

Mace Windu swung his saber in an arc... missing his opponent. Instead the violet blade made contact with the transparisteel window, shattering it like ice. In the instants after, the two men staggered in the rush of air, using the Force to keep from tumbling into the canyons of skyscrapers beyond.

Once he'd regained his balance from the change in the air, Palpatine needed to use some of his power with the Force so that he would not fall. Although his following strike was slower then it had been when he could use all of his power with the force to make the strikes faster.

Windu bared his teeth, almost like a nexu as he blocked and struck back... Sith against Jedi. Vaapad's greatest test. Though he seemed a whirlwind of fury, he was, internally, in control. He was dancing on the edge of a razor. The edge between dark and light itself.

Palpatine continued to block Windu's strikes, before striking out at the jedi again. He had not expected Anakin to turn him into the jedi, but Anakin would surely return, believing that he could save those the boy loved.

Mace dodged, and riposted, knowing he must end this... Security would arrive quickly; even if he did manage to beat back the guards, if questioned later... He knew then he could not win this fight.

Not now.

He almost staggered at this realization, barely blocking another blow, seeing the madness in Sidious' eyes.

He saw the shattered window at their backs. He saw the lights of the skyscrapers outside. It was a long way down. He made one last furious slash forward.

Blocking the slash as he moved to one side to avoid it, Palpatine raised the hand that wasn't holding the lightsaber and let loose the sith lightening.

The blast hit Windu like a hammer. Automatically bringing up his saber to fend it off, he staggered back. Feeling the wind from outside blowing madly, and the crackling fire of the lightning before him...

He hated taking the coward's way out, knew he'd take a long time to forgive himself, if he ever did. He spun, disengaged, and leapt out the window.

The wind whistled past, screaming in his ears, his lightsaber still glowing as he fell. The lights of the towers around him became a blur... and suddenly, and yet, anticipasting it in the Force, he landed on the hood of a speeder below.

He grappled for purchase on the smooth metal, met the eyes of the shocked driver as he flipped himself into the open cockpit beside the Gran. "To the Jedi Temple," he barked. "Now!"

The stunned driver could do nothing but obey.

-88-

After Mace Windu's departure through the window, Palpatine didn't bother to go after him. He wouldn't be able to escape forever, not when he was about to kill them all. The clones were programmed for the order, all he had to do was give it and he could wipe out most of the resistance he would otherwise face. The Sith would rule the galaxy.

Anakin Skywalker had not joined him yet like he had been expecting, he hadn't seen him since the young Jedi had discovered his secret, but Anakin would join him, of that Palpatine was sure of. He'd told him that he had the power to save the ones he loved. He would do it to save Padme. As long as he kept him alive when he destroyed the other jedi, he would have a new apprentice, a powerful apprentice.

It was time to act, time to make contact with the clones.

"The time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done my lord."

-88-

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, after having defeated General Grievous, and spoken with Commander Cody, suddenly found himself and Boga, who he had been riding falling. It took him a moment to figure out what had happened, the action being so unexpected. He'd just spoken with the clone troopers, and they'd handed him back his lightsaber which he had dropped in his chase of Grievous. And not long after he'd started riding away from them, they'd fired at him.

He wouldn't have survived that fall if the water hadn't been, and as soon as he could recover from the dive, he put his Aquata breather into his mouth. But after he'd done that, the question was, what was he to do next? If the clone troopers had fired on him, he would have to avoid them. He had no idea why they had turned on him but he realized that he would have to think of them as enemies.

As he swam towards the surface of the water, he thought about his next course of action. It would be good if he could get in contact with someone. If he had been fired on by the clone troopers, what wasn't to say that other Jedi were facing the same problem? He had to figure out what was going on.

Obi-Wan reached the surface of the water and started to climb. He managed to avoid being seen by the clone troopers, and heard them confirm the fact that they were looking for him.

"_Did you find Kenobi?_"

"_Sir, no one could've survived that fall._"

The best thing to do was get out of there, and Obi-Wan did just that. He found Grievous starship, got into it and headed off into space.

Once he was away from the clone troopers, he decided to see if he could get in touch with someone else. However, when he attempted to get through, he discovered that the ship he was on seemed to be having a problem getting his message out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" He said under his breath.

The only thing left for him to do was return to Coruscant. Hopefully there he would find answers.

-88-

Anakin had stayed in the Council Chambers, pacing relentlessly, clenching his mechanical fist so tightly, it seemed that the well-made durasteel mechanism might shatter.

Padmé... He choked on tears as he realized what he'd done by staying here. He couldn't lose her... He couldn't.

Then, as suddenly if he'd been struck from behind, he staggered, catching ahold of the wall to stay upright. His eyes flew to 500 Republica just visible though the window, his breath freezing in his chest as he felt the Force surge like an ocean storm.

Sidious...

No.

Turning on his heel, he sprinted from the chamber.

Anakin raced through the hallways, ignoring the shouts of surprise and alarm of the other Jedi at seeing the Chosen One in such a hurry. He neared the entrance and skidded to a halt. "Master Jurokk!"

"Skywalker? What's happening?" the Gate Master exclaimed. Anakin shook his head. "I don't know–"

He was cut off as marching was heard ahead and they moved forward, to see the 501st Legion on the steps of the Temple.

Jurokk stepped forward, his surprise and unease registering vaguely in the Force. "Troopers, what's the meaning of this?"

The leading trooper stepped towards him, CT-5294, known by his squad mates as Jez. He didn't speak, just fired the blaster at Jurokk. It was an order, and it didn't even register in the clones mind that he was betraying people he'd just recently been serving. Orders, were orders.

None of them so much as glanced at Anakin. They'd been ordered by Palpatine to leave him alone, for the Sith lord still had plans for the young Jedi.

Jurokk crumpled to the ground, not even been able to draw his lightsaber fast enough.

Anakin moved. In the milliseconds between the blaster firing, and Jurokk's death, he had ignited his lightsaber. He would have no chance against the legion of clones before him, knew he had to move fast. He slashed at the leading clones, whose shots went wild, scarring the pillars and vaulted ceiling of the entryway. He Force-pushed a squad of clones into the ranks behind them, their armor clattering. Then, hardly daring to turn his back, he leaped high, attacking from above.

Other Jedi, drawn by the commotion, ran to the doors, sabers ready... The clone commanders were shouting orders for their men to disperse, spread out through the Temple, and quickly.

The clones fired at the other Jedi, but known of them came close to hitting Anakin. While they thought it was strange that he was the only one they were to allow live, they obeyed that order.

Jez remained with the clones who were fighting the Jedi who had come to help Anakin as some of them headed into the temple with the goal of destroying all the Jedi who remained inside.

Anakin shouted, a long cry from deep in his chest as he fought, saber slashing through armor and helmets. These clones... he'd served with them... Men like Rex and Cody...

"Master Skywalker!" A female Togruta cried. "What's happening? What do we do–Aaahh!" Her voice cut off into a shriek as a blaster bolt hit her side and she crumpled.

Anakin's eyes flashed. "Drive them from the Temple!" he shouted, leaping over her prostrate form and charging after the clones who'd gotten inside.

"Make a stand here!" A group of Jedi formed, sabers a blur of light as they turned the energy bolts. The air was full of cries, human and alien alike.

-88-

Mace Windu leaped from the speeder onto the Temple landing pad, saber already out. The driver hesitated, three eyes gaping at the magnificent building now engulfed in chaos before leaping out and drawing a blaster from under the seat.

Mace nodded, and the two raced inside.

-88-

Padme Amidala wanted to know what was happening. She could see the Temple from the window she was in front of, stared at it. It was impossible to figure out what was happening. She could not just stay there, not helping the Jedi.

Grabbing a blaster as she hurried from the room, Padme started towards the Jedi temple.

When she reached it, she quickly took in the situation. She didn't understand why the clones where fighting against the Jedi, but there wasn't time to think about it.

Raising her blaster, she shot down one of the clones.

Anakin hadn't seen the clone behind him, didn't know how close he'd been to being shot. He spun, and on seeing his rescuer, his jaw dropped and he nearly got shot again, barely deflecting the bolt. "Padmé!"

"Anakin!" She ran towards him, firing at another clone as she approached. "What's happening?"

"It's Palpatine," he growled, eyes flashing. "Padme, get out of here, it's not safe!"

Padme shook her head. She wasn't going to leave and then have to worry about Anakin's fate. "I'm staying with you."

"No!" he cried. Forcing her behind a pillar for safety, he met her eyes. "If you or the baby is hurt, I couldn't go on. You have to get out of here. You have to." A blaster bolt zinged above their heads, plaster chunks falling close as he silently pled for her to see sense.

She silently met his eyes. It wasn't a good idea for to be there, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to be. But he was right, it put the baby in danger.

"I'll stay back here." At least she would have an idea of what was going on and would still be able to provide some help from behind the pillar.

Anakin nodded. "Be careful." Not caring who might see him then, he kissed her forehead, before turning away to help his fellow Jedi.

-88-

In another wing of the Temple, Mace Windu and his new-found Gran ally were battering their way through as best they could. Bodies of Jedi and clone alike lay in every hallway, it seemed.

The Gran bent over, changing the clip in his blaster before straightening. "I hope you know what you're doing, Master."

"So do I," Windu muttered.

-88-

Padme fired her blaster again at the clones, before looking over to where Anakin was. Where any of the other Jedi even alive? "Anakin!" She called, "There's too many of them!"

"I know! But we can't abandon the Temple!" Anakin cried, deflecting another shot and Force-pushing another wave of troops back. His mind was whirling. What to do now? he silently asked.

An instant later, two figures leapt into the fray beside him. "Need a hand?"

Anakin gaped at the Gran for a moment before seeing the human beside him "Master Windu!" he gasped.

Windu smiled thinly, grimly. "Skywalker." He nodded to the clones. "I think we know who to blame for this."

"Sidious." Anakin's eyes narrowed in confirmation.

While Padme did not know of Sidious' identity, she didn't think that moment was the time to try and get answers. They had to try and make it out of there alive, and so she put all of her attention to the task at hand.

"I know that you don't want to abandon the Temple, Anakin," she said, "But we can't win here."

Anakin grit his teeth, looked towards Master Windu, whose face was grim. "I've spoken to what Jedi I can. They are to try to aid each other escape the Temple if at all possible. As for us, the Senator is right. We cannot stay here."

"But, Master–" Anakin began to protest. He was stayed by a stern look from Windu and nodded reluctantly.

"If those clones haven't tampered with it, my speeder can get us out," the Gran spoke up. "It may be our only choice, Masters."

Padme fired the blaster she held at the clones again, glad that the others were agreeing with her even if Anakin wasn't. They needed to get out of there. She didn't say anything else, was allowing Windu to take charge of the situation.

Windu nodded to the Gran. "Lead the way, friend," he ordered. The Gran nodded, and with Windu covering him, began to sprint through the halls, back towards the landing platform.

Anakin brought up the rear, with Padme just ahead of him.

She reached the speeder and got inside, hoping that they were not the only ones who would be able to escape the Temple.

Clones began streaming onto the platform, firing at the escapees. Windu and Anakin deflected the shots as the Gran started the speeder up and they rose into the streams of traffic in the Coruscant sky.

Anakin gazed down at the magnificent building, one of the only homes he had ever known besides Tatooine, smoke pouring from the spires. He looked away, closing his eyes for a long moment.

"What is your name, my friend?" Mace Windu asked the Gran. "I believe we owe you our lives."

The Gran kept all three eyes trained on the traffic streams as he spoke. "My name is Si Ulix. My son was a Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to our two reviewers and everyone who favorited and put our story on their alerts. It's nice to know people are enjoying this._

_Character Breakup:_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala and CT-5294/Jez._

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk and Si Ulix._

* * *

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi was approaching the Temple, and he knew that something was out of place. He had felt the deaths through the Force, too many other Jedi gone, and it confirmed his fears that the same problem he'd run into with the clones was being repeated across the galaxy. He would have to be careful.

He flew towards the Jedi Temple and upon landing was shocked to see the bodies of clones and Jedi. Lightsaber in hand, he got out of the starship, and the clones that remained on guard opened fire. Obi-Wan deflected the blasts with his lightsaber.

It wasn't long before he'd taken care of the guards outside and went inside. The sight that greeted him was similar to the sight he'd seen outside, and soon more clone troopers arrived. It was clear that none of the surviving Jedi were there, and still reflected the blasts with his lightsaber, Obi-Wan went back to the starship.

He felt like he was running, instead of helping but he wouldn't be any good to anyone if he got killed there. Finding the remaining Jedi was his task then, but he wasn't sure where to look.

As the starship took off, clones who had followed him fired at it, some of the blasts causing the ship to jolt. There wasn't time for him to check the damage as he flew out of range.

It was clear as he left the Jedi Temple that the starship would get him to the place he was heading, everything seemed to be working well enough. That was good, he needed the ship. He might not know where the other Jedi were, but he was going to at least find a friend.

Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his Jedi robes up as he landed and left the starship. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, and he wasn't going to take any chances that he didn't have to. Whoever had ordered the clones to kill the Jedi would not hesitate to try and kill him, and so Obi-Wan was keeping a close look for any sign of trouble. Of course having his hood up wouldn't help much, but it was better then nothing.

Stepping into the diner, the familiar place offered little comfort with all that was happening. Obi-Wan had a lot on his mind.

Dex was behind the bar, casting uncertain glances out the window every so often. He'd gotten word very quickly of what was happening at the Temple, as was his way. He bit his lip, wiping down the counter a bit more vigorously than was needed, for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

Obi-Wan slowly approached the bar, his hood still pulled over his head. He wasn't sure how much Dex had heard about what was happening, wasn't really sure what was happening himself. All he knew was that the clones had turned against them and that many Jedi were dead.

Flo, the droid waitress whirred up. "How can we help you today?" she asked. Dex, on hearing her inquiry, looked up. His eyes widened, catching a glimpse of the face under the hood. "Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed. "Thank the stars!" He quickly moved out from behind the counter. His diner was mostly deserted now, most of the patrons having gone home or seeking other establishments of lesser reputation.

"Hello, Dex." Obi-Wan was glad that the dinner was mostly deserted, stepped towards Dex as he stepped out from behind the counter. It was good to see a familiar face since he hadn't found anyone alive at the Temple.

Dexter embraced him with all four arms before studying his friend's face seriously. "What's happened out there? Word on the street is there's some kinda rebellion, clones or Jedi, who knows." He led Obi-Wan to a booth, the two of them sitting down. "I can see on your face it's bad."

"It's bad," Obi-Wan agreed. "I was away from the Temple, and the clones that were with me turned on me. I escaped and headed straight for the Temple only to find the bodies of Jedi and clones, and clone guards who started to fire at me. There are survivors out there, I can sense it... But I don't know where they've gone."

Dex's face was grim and he nodded, listening. "What do you think happened to make the clones all turn like that?" He recalled how the two had sat here three years earlier, a discussion that would lead to the discovery of the clones in motion between them. Seemed things had come full circle.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. It was something he'd thought about, although he didn't like what he knew had to be the truth. "The only conclusion I can come to is that someone had to have given them an order. Someone with the power to give the clones orders must have a reason to want the Jedi destroyed."

Dex's brow creased. "The Sith?" He knew of the legends and he'd heard the rumors that floated down all through the war. "How could they control the clones like that, though? Unless..." he looked at Obi-Wan. "Unless they've infiltrated the government somehow."

"Someone's betrayed us," He said, thinking of a time when Dooku had told him about Sidious controlling the Senate. It had to be true, he hadn't wanted to believe it but if it was true, everything would start to fall into place. "Sidious is involved in this."

Dex's eyebrows raised. "Sidious?"

"The Sith Lord that we've been looking for," Obi-Wan explained.

Dexter nodded. "Sounds like you're in a regular fix here," he observed. "Any idea how many other Jedi are still out there?"

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan gave his head a small shake. "Not many. But I need to find them."

Dex nodded. "Don't be rash about it, though. Lay low. They'll be hunting what Jedi remain, and you won't do anyone any good if you're dead."

Obi-Wan also nodded. He wasn't sure what his next move was going to be, he didn't even have anywhere to go, had nothing but the clothes he was wearing, his lightsaber and the starship that was outside.

"What are you going to do, Dex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll keep my eyes open for any Jedi," Dex promised. "And I'll see what I can do about setting up a possible safe house."

He nodded again and stood up, having decided where he was going to go. It was his best chance. "Thank you, Dex. I should be on my way."

Dex nodded, also standing and embracing his friend again. "Be careful, Obi-Wan. And good luck."

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said as he turned and left the diner, heading for the starship. He had to find the other Jedi survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

_Character Breakup. Some of these characters have not yet made an appearance, we've just planned ahead for later chapters.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood.  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

Padme led the way into her apartment. She wasn't sure if it was the best place to go if someone was looking for them, but it was the only place they had until they could figure out what they were doing next. Once they were all inside she turned towards Anakin and Mace. "Do you know if any other Jedi are alive?"

"There have to be groups of survivors somewhere," Anakin said. "There are... were... hundreds of Jedi scattered through the galaxy... I know some of them have to have survived."

Windu nodded. "And if my orders got through in the Temple, small groups will have made an effort to escape. Whether they succeeded is unclear. But one thing is very clear: our ranks have diminished badly."

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked, "Try to find the survivors? Whoever did this is going to try and find us, and them."

Windu shook his head. "The most important thing for us is to lay low. If we draw attention to ourselves, we'll most likely be found. And–" he looked at Padme, "It is possible, Senator, and very likely you will be found to have been present at the Temple during the attack, which will bring you under scrutiny and possibly jeopardize your safety."

Anakin felt a sudden chill, as if he'd been hit with a bucket of ice cold water. Automatically, he glanced at Padmé, his fear palpable in the Force. Windu lifted a brow but said nothing.

"I'll stay with you," She said, meeting Anakin's eyes briefly before looking at the others. Even if she hadn't been present at the Temple during the attack, she would still stay with them. She would not go through life not knowing what Anakin was doing.

"Is there anyone we could contact?" Si Ulix spoke up. He nodded to Padme. "Are any of your colleagues trustworthy? Forgive me, madame, but I don't trust the Senate very well. And I see no reason why we should if things are getting this bad."

Padme nodded. "Bail Organa. We can trust him. If we can get in contact with him I'm sure he'll do what he can."

Windu nodded thoughtfully and Ulix looked doubtful but nodded in agreement. "Do you have a secure comm channel you can contact him on?" the Korun Jedi Master asked.

"Yes, I do." Padme went into another room for a minute and came back with a comlink. She sat down on the couch with it.

They waited as she keyed in the code and moments later, a blue, translucent Bail Organa appeared in miniature on the comlink's holographic display. "Padmé," he greeted, his face lined with worry. "What's happening?"

"The clones attacked the Jedi Temple," She said, "I have Master Windu and Anakin with me, but other then that we don't know of any survivors."

Bail nodded, his face grave before an officer, out of view of the holocam, cried, "Sir! Something's appearing on the scanners!"

Padme didn't say anything else when she heard that, waited to see what was happening on Bail's end.

Bail quickly gave an apologetic glance to Padme, before moving to speak with the officer, their voices audible.

"What is it?"

"Looks like an escape pod, sir... Wookiee origin.. But, sir... Whatever or whoever's inside... it's no Wookiee." The officer gave Bail a confused look.

Bail peered at the readout, before a relieved smile crossed his face. Finally, something was going right. "Activate the tractor beam, Captain."

Once the escape pod was safely inside, it opened and Yoda stepped out. He approached Bail. "Senator Organa. Good to see you, it is."

Bail bowed. "Master Yoda. It's a great relief to see you alive."

On the comlink, Padme glanced at Windu and Anakin in relief. Yoda was alive, that was good news, even if nothing else that day had been going right.

Anakin's shoulders slumped in relief as the group listened.

Bail led Yoda to the comlink, explaining what he'd heard as best he could.

"Master Yoda," Padme said when he appeared on the comlink, "It's good to see you."

"Bad, this is." Yoda said, "But good, it is, to see you well. Where are you?"

"We're at my apartment," Padme told him.

"Dangerous it is for you to remain there. The clones, when look for you they do, will find you there."

Bail nodded in agreement. "Padme, the sooner you get off Coruscant, the better."

"Where should we go?" Padme asked.

"We'll send you our coordinates," Bail said. "Time is of the essence now, so we must hurry." He pressed a few buttons on the console, transmitting their location.

"Alright." Padme said. "We'll take my starship and join you as soon as we can."

"Good luck," Bail replied, nodding.

"May the Force be with you, Senator," Mace Windu stated.

"May the force be with you," Yoda said before they ended the conversation.

Padme stood and glanced around her apartment. There wasn't time to get anything together, they did need to get off of Coruscant before it was too late.

"Wait... we can't very well go traipsing all over Coruscant like this," Si Ulix pointed out when the call ended.

"A well-known Senator and two Jedi? We'll be detained before we ever get to the starship!"

"You're right." Padme headed over to her wardrobe, finding a simplar outfit to put on that wouldn't stand out as much.

Ulix looked at Mace and Anakin. "I hope your hocus-pocus is enough to fool anyone who might see you."

"With luck, it will be," Anakin said.

After quickly changing, Padme joined them again. "Let's go, before someone thinks of looking here."

They nodded, heading back to Ulix's speeder. The Gran worked his jaw. "Now I can add aiding fugitives on my list of things I did today," he joked grimly.

As they were walking, another person, his hood pulled up hide his face was walking in the opposite direction towards them.

Anakin stopped, hand going towards his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan stopped as he noticed some of the people he'd been hoping to find. "There's no need for that, Anakin."

Anakin's jaw dropped and everyone spun around in surprise. "Master!" Anakin gasped.

Walking the rest of the way towards them, Obi-Wan smiled grimly. He was no longer alone, that was good. "Hello Anakin." He nodded to the others. "Senator Amidala, Master Windu."

"Alright..." Ulix stated. "I hate to rush you, but shouldn't we get going? The tearful reunions can wait until later."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing that it would not be a good idea to stand around there where they could be discovered, even if he didn't know where they were planning on going. "I'll follow you. Where are we going?"

Ulix pointed to his speeder. "We're apparently making our way to wherever the Senator's–" he nodded to Padme, "–personal transport is located, to make our way to meet up with Senator Organa and Master Yoda. I'm just the pilot, though," he shrugged. "Climb in."

Anakin hid a smile at the Gran's words.

"Alright," Obi-Wan agreed as he climbed into the speeder with the others. He thought briefly of Grievous starship which he was leaving behind, and wondered what the authorities would do when they found it all the way over here.

As they were about to leave, they heard a cry come from behind them, as C3PO hurried to catch up with him, R2-D2 behind him. "Wait! Miss Padme! Don't leave us!"

"Oh, no..." Anakin groaned upon seeing the protocol droid. R2 whistled furiously, clearly upset for almost being left behind.

Ulix stared, before closing his eyes and groaning. "Alright... someone's going to have to ride in the cargo hold. My speeder's not built for this many passengers." He ticked them off on his fingers. "Three Jedi, a Senator, two droids and the pilot. What's next, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation?"

"I certainly hope not," Obi-Wan said getting out of the speeder, a trace of a smile reaching his face before fading quickly as he looked at the two droids. "You'll have to go in the hold."

He opened the hold so that the droids could get in.

R2 immediately scooted backwards, dome swiveling, the astromech letting out a flurry of whistles and squawks of protest, half turning to 3PO as if looking for support in his refusal.

"I know you don't want to," Obi-Wan said, "But there isn't room for you anywhere else."

C3PO, although he didn't like it, moved towards the hold. "R2! Don't be stubborn!"

R2 whistled softly, uncertainly.

"It's alright, R2," Anakin said. "It's not far." He patted the astromech's dome affectionately, guiding the little droid towards the hold, helping Si Ulix place R2 sideways inside.

"I hope my old girl can handle this," Ulix stated, patting the speeder. "She's not what she used to be. But the circumstances being what they are..." He trailed off, closing the hold and motioning for everyone else to get inside.

Obi-Wan got back inside the speeder, in the back beside Anakin, who was in the middle with Padme on his other side, allowing Windu to get in the front with the gran.

At directions from Padmé, Ulix quickly got them to the landing pad for her shuttle, employing his knowledge of "shortcuts" through the sky lanes as he did.

They all got out of the speeder and headed straight to the starship. The sooner they were all inside, the sooner they could be on their way, to a safer place.

Ulix stood at the bottom of the ramp as they boarded. Anakin turned. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Ulix shook his head. "I just feel I have to stay behind. I've helped you... and I'm glad of it. I'll keep my eyes open for any other Jedi, tell them to keep up hope. Coruscant's been my home for years and with luck, it'll stay that way. I just can't bring myself to leave."

"You've been of great service," Windu stated, "And you have our thanks."

Ulix nodded, then hesitated. "Master... If you ever hear tell of a Padawan named Ulu Ulix.. please tell him... tell him his father still hopes to find him again. That I hope he's alright, somehow."

Windu nodded. "I will."

Obi-Wan stood beside Anakin during the exchange. He hadn't been with them long enough to know much about the gran, but he was grateful for what he'd done for them. "May the Force be with you."

"And you, Masters," Ulix replied, nodding.

"If you need anything," Obi-Wan said, "I have a friend who lives on Coruscant, Dexter Jettster. Tell him that Obi-Wan Kenobi sent you and he will help you. If you find any other Jedi too."

Ulix nodded. "I've heard of him. Best sliders in the galaxy," he grinned. "I'll be sure to keep my eyes out."

"Good luck," Obi-Wan said, before turning to go into the ship. Padme and the droids had already gone inside.

They quickly strapped themselves in, plugging in the coordinates Bail had sent them. "Let's hope this works," Anakin stated grimly.

Padme lifted the ship from the ground and piloted it off of Coruscant. Once they were in space, it was easier to relax, although they still would need to be alert for trouble.

Anakin had designated himself unofficial copilot and so sat next to Padme as the stars became long lines and they entered hyperspace. He turned around to look at the others. "Well, now's the time for explanations, I suppose. Who starts?"

"You can start if you'd like, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. He put down the hood that he'd had up until that point.

"Alright..." He rested his chin on his hands for a moment. "It'll be a long story, though."

"We have time, Skywalker," Windu stated.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master." He sighed. "I was in the Council Chambers earlier this evening... I felt a surge in the Force," he nodded to Windu. "I'm pretty certain it was Sidious. I ran down to the entrance and saw Master Jurokk. Then we both saw the clones." He closed his eyes, the images vivid in his memory. "They cut him down without mercy. I tried to stop them from entering the Temple… there were too many."

Obi-Wan listened grimly as Padme started speaking. "I noticed what was happening and joined him. Master Windu and Si Ulix soon joined us. But we couldn't hold them. We retreated to my apartment and contacted Bail Organa, who found Yoda. We were just leaving when you found us, Obi-Wan. If you'd been a few minutes later we would have been gone."

"I'm glad I arrived when I did," Obi-Wan said, nodding. If he hadn't found them, he would have had to come up with another plan.

"Payback for Cato Nemoidia," Anakin smirked.

He shook his head. "That doesn't count."

Anakin shrugged. "Whatever you say, Master. Anyway, what happened between you and Grievous?"

"Grievous is dead," Obi-Wan said. He briefly explained what had happened in the battle and Grievous death before moving on. "It was then that the clones turned against me. I was far enough away from them that the shot only knocked me down the sinkhole. There was water at the bottom which softened the fall, so I was able to escape in Grievous' Starship. I headed to the Temple but found nothing but the bodies and the clones... So I went to Dex's for a little while, until I decided to see if Padme was in her apartment. I was hoping she would know where you were. And I found you."

They nodded, then looked to Windu, who told them of his duel with Sidious. When everyone had finished, there was a thoughtful silence.

"Palpatine..." Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment in thought. That bit of information seemed to link everything together, including why the clones had turned against them. "Sidious did control the Senate. He was right under our noses this whole time."

Anakin nodded, closing his eyes. "He told me..." he whispered. "He thought..." He couldn't finish what he was about to say. Sidious had tried to lure him in. And he had nearly fallen for it.

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eyes. He knew that Anakin had been developing a friendship with Palpatine, didn't like to think of what the Sith lord could have told Anakin. But whatever it was, he hadn't listened to him, and that was the important thing. "I am very proud of you, Anakin. You did well."

Anakin looked away. "I nearly ruined everything," he whispered. "If I had just–"

"Skywalker, now is not the time for this," Mace Windu stated firmly. "Jedi do not dwell on the past. We must focus on the matter at hand. You did what you had to and it's done."

Anakin shook his head. "It won't be over as long as Sidious is alive."

"We'll do what we can," Obi-Wan said, "But there aren't as many of us now."


	4. Chapter 4

_Character Breakup. Some of these characters have not yet made an appearance, we've just planned ahead for later chapters.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood.  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

Palpatine had called one of the clone commanders to his office. His original plan was falling through. He'd intended for Anakin Skywalker to already be his apprentice, so that he could have sent the boy to destroy the Separatist leaders. But Anakin had disappeared. It was a flaw to his plan, he would have to hunt for him. However, the Separatists would not wait for him to find the young Jedi.

"You wished to see me, my lord," The clone commander said, removing his helmet. The same face that graced all the clones looked expectantly at him.

Palpatine nodded. "I want you to take a squad of your men, and go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders."

"Yes, my lord," The clone replied before turning and leaving the room.

-88-

The starship carrying, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Windu, Padme and the two driods came out of hyperspace near the ship which held Yoda and Bail. After they'd applied the tractor beams, they were on board. They all stood up and made their way off of the ship.

Obi-Wan brought up the rear, unless one counted the droids who followed him off of Padme's starship to greet Yoda and Bail. "Master Yoda," he said, "Senator Organa, I am glad to see you both well."

Bail bowed in greeting. "Master Jedis. It's a great relief to see you all." His brow creased. "Are you the only ones?"

Anakin nodded wearily. "There have to be others alive, but we haven't found anyone else."

A sad whistle from R2 seemed to affirm Anakin's words.

"If more Jedi, out there, there are, find them, we will." Yoda said as they walked down the hallway of the ship before going into another room where they could all sit down and talk.

Bail looked grave as he sat. "While we were waiting for your arrival, Vice Chairman Mas Amedda contacted me. He says a special Senate meeting has been called. If I could have contacted you, I would have. I'm sorry."

Anakin blinked. They'd just left Coruscant... Now they had to go back? He sat back slowly, eyes downcast. The universe truly had gone mad, it seemed.

"It isn't safe for the Jedi to return to Coruscant," Padme said. "Too much is at stake, if they are found there, they'll kill them."

"If you don't attend this special Senate meeting, it will look suspicious." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Bail rubbed his temples for a moment, in thought, nodding.

R2 suddenly rolled forward, whistling a suggestion.

"He says," C3PO said, "That you could split up."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Obi-Wan looked towards the astro-driod. "Good thinking R2. That solves our problem. Bail and Padme can take one of the ships to the Senate meeting, and the rest of us can take the other."

Bail smiled. "That's an idea. And it'll probably work."

While the others were speaking, Anakin wasn't agreeing. He didn't like the idea of being separated from Padme, at all. Not now.

"We'll take my ship," Padme said, "Where will you go? We'll join you again when the meeting is over."

"Go to Alderaan," Bail said. "It's safer there."

"But, Senator," Mace Windu said, "it will invariably put your people and your family at risk. Are you willing to take such a step so lightly?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have reservations," Bail stated. "But it seems to be one of our only choices. Perhaps the Senate meeting will shed more light on the situation."

"Answer some of our questions, it surely will," Yoda said.

"You should be on your way." Obi-Wan said, "It will take you a few hours to get there."

Padme nodded as she stood up and turned to Anakin. "Be careful, Ani."

Anakin nodded, meeting her eyes briefly. "I will, Senator," he answered, hating that he had to fall back into formality.

"I'll send a message to Breha to inform her of what's happening," Bail said. "She'll welcome you."

"Thank you, Senators," Mace stated.

-88-

Padme Amidala and Bail Organa entered after Palpatine had already started to talk. They slipped into one of the pods and Bail asked quietly to the person who was already within it, "What's happening? We were held up."

"Chancellor Palpatine has been explaining a plot to overthrow the Senate by the Jedi."

"That's not true!" Bail protested as they turned their attention to Palpatine who stood on the podium in the center of the room.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated," Palpatine said, "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."

Palpatine paused for a moment, gaining the applause of many of the people gathered there.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years."

Applause rippled through the Senate, but Padme and Bail were not impressed. "So this is how liberty dies," Padme said softly, "With thunderous applause."

-88-

"Master," Anakin said quietly as the Sundered Heart made the hyperspace jump, "Can we talk? It'll be a while before we reach Alderaan." The two were sitting in a private room on the starship, Mace and Yoda having gone to a similar one not far down the hall. R2 and 3PO were elsewhere on the ship.

Obi-Wan had been deep in thought but he looked up when Anakin spoke and nodded. "Of course, Anakin. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Everything, in a way," he said finally.

"Go on." Obi-Wan nodded for him to continue.

Anakin took a deep breath, lowering his head. "Master, I... I haven't been completely honest with you. And... well... " He worried at his lip. "It's just... so much has happened lately, and I feel like everything's falling down around me now."

When Anakin spoke, Obi-Wan reached out and rested a hand on Anakin's arm. He didn't say anything, would allow Anakin to tell him whatever he wanted to tell him at his own pace.

Anakin took another deep breath. "Master, Palpatine– Sidious," he corrected himself. "He... he hoped... to make me his apprentice somehow. He... threatened..." He stopped, shook his head. "He made me fear for the lives of people I cared about." His next words stuck in his throat, how could he admit to the secret he and Padmé had been struggling to keep for these past three years?

Nodding, Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. Why hadn't any of them seen the truth about Palpatine? He'd been trying to get closer to Anakin, and none of them had known the reason. "You're still here with us," he said, "You didn't become his apprentice. You're a good person Anakin."

Anakin kept his head down, fighting the hot tears that suddenly sprang into his eyes. "Master..."

Just say it... his conscience whispered. Just tell him...

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, meeting the other Jedi's eyes.

"Padmé and I are married," he choked out. "She's going to have a baby." He hesitated to meet his master's eyes, sure he'd see disappointment, or worse, anger in them.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile faintly, although it didn't last for long. He'd suspected that fact for a while, and had been hoping that Anakin would one day tell him. "It's alright, Anakin. I know."

Anakin blinked at him, unsure at first. Then he nodded slowly. "Ever since the war broke out... we've tried to keep it hidden. But..."

"I've suspected it for a while," Obi-Wan told him, "I didn't say anything because I was hoping that you would trust me enough to tell me."

Anakin nodded, swiping at his eyes hastily. "We thought I'd get kicked out of the Order if anyone knew."

"I wouldn't have turned you in." Obi-Wan said, thinking about how now there wasn't an Order left for Anakin to get kicked out of. There was only a few of them left. But if they could defeat the Sith, they could return order to the galaxy. Still, he knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Anakin managed a weak smile for a moment. "What do you think will happen now, Master?"

Obi-Wan gave his head a small shake. "I'm not sure, Anakin."

"What about... the prophecy?" Anakin asked quietly. Darkness had risen...and all but taken over now. He had nearly fallen prey to Palpatine; how could he be expected to defeat him?

"If you are the chosen one like we all believe," Obi-Wan said, "Then you will be the one to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. But you must be careful. We need to have a plan."

Anakin nodded. "Well, then we'd better get started."


	5. Chapter 5

_Character Breakup. Some of these characters have not yet made an appearance, we've just planned ahead for later chapters.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood.  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk, Breha Organa, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

Fourteen year old Padawan Creinna Ellwood knelt in the shadows, watching as people passed, barely seeming to see her. She was happy with that, would rather be left alone to her grief. Her master, who had become like a father to her in the time since he'd taken her to train, was dead, and she was left to move on alone.

Creinna had dreamed about becoming a Jedi since she'd been young and knew what she was training to become. Now she wasn't sure if she would ever become anything more then a Padawan. Her master was dead, and she wouldn't be surprised if all the other Jedi were dead too. What if she was the last of her kind?

They were looking for her. Well, she didn't know if they knew who had survived, but she knew that they would be looking for any Jedi too survive. Creinna fingered her Padawan braid. If anyone looked at her long enough to notice it, she would be in trouble. It would be safer to unbraid, but she would never do that. The braid was all she had left now of the Jedi.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she could see the last moments of her masters life. They'd been together in the Temple, and knowing most of the Jedi were dead, had decided they needed to get out of there. She'd thought for sure they would make it, but in the end they'd been stopped by a large group of clones. Her master had sacrified himself to make sure she escaped. Although she wasn't sure what good it had done, since the attack on the Temple, she'd been living on the streets, unsure of how much longer she would be able to survive.

Si Ulix touched the speeder down, rested his head against the back of the seat for a moment.

Jedi... He hadn't spoken to any for years, not since they came to Kinyen... And now to have one literally drop out of the sky into his speeder... He shook his head. If this was the will of the Force, it was a strange will indeed.

Creinna was close enough where she sat in the shadows that she could see him land, although it didn't mean anything to her, just another person out of the many in the area. She pulled up her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around there. Something made her sense that this Gran could help her, but she was too afraid to get up and go over there. If she was wrong, then she would be in trouble.

The Gran stepped out of his speeder, placing an affectionate hand on the side as if it were a loved pet. A bit creaky, but she'd gotten him through good times and bad. And from the looks of things, times were getting to be bad indeed.

The Jedi Pawadan continued to watch him in interest, even though she didn't make any move to get up. She mentally prepared herself in case she needed to act quickly and use the lightsaber that she'd made a year ago.

Si finally locked the speeder and stepped away, moving back towards his apartment. He lived on one of the lower levels of the city-planet, with the middle class, just about evenly placed between the bureaucratic upper levels and the lower levels of crime and darkness. From his left, a rustle alerted him as a meer rat scuttled past Creinna, bold and fearless.

When the rat scuttled past Creinna froze in fear and her hand flew towards her lightsaber. She didn't want to be found and caught. Her master had died to make sure she could get away, and Creinna did not want to die when he'd done so much for her. He always had, and she'd held great respect for him. But he was gone and never coming back. Thinking about it made tears spring to her eyes.

Si stopped, seeing the girl huddled in the shadows. A human. He had seen beings like this on the lower levels, huddling as if their very survival depended on it. And with the unsavory beings lurking below, it might very well indeed depend on it.

Creinna was tense as she stared at him, one hand touching her lightsaber in case he tried something. It comforted her to feel it beneath her fingers. She wasn't sure what he wanted, if he was safe or dangerous. Her senses told her that he was safe, but she wasn't sure if anyone could be trusted anymore. The Force can be trusted, she told herself, trying to calm the fear within her.

The Gran approached her calmly, not hastily, as if they were old friends that had just happened to meet by chance. He knelt next to her. "Don't be afraid."

"Who are you?" Creinna asked. She was going to have to trust her senses, although she didn't relax very much.

"A friend." He didn't want to reveal too much, but he had to gain her trust. "I've been to the Temple and know what has happened there. I have made a promise to help any survivors. You have my word that I will not betray you."

Creinna stared at him for a moment. What he said matched with her sense that he was safe, and she relaxed a little. "You've been to the Temple... Are there any Jedi that survived?"

He nodded. "Windu, Kenobi, Skywalker and Yoda for sure. There may be others, but there is no way of knowing yet." He glanced over his shoulder. "We shouldn't speak of this on the street. Come with me."

A small hope flared within her when he told her of the four that were still alive. She'd heard of both Kenobi and Skywalker, her master had been friends with Windu, and she knew Yoda. Deciding that it was alright to put her trust in the Gran, Creinna stood up to go with him.

He led the way to his apartment, helped her onto the slightly patchy sofa, gave her a blanket and a mug of caf. The poor girl looked exhausted and terrified. Who could blame her? he thought. The world they'd all known had been turned upside down in a heartbeat.

"Thank you." She took the mug gratefully, looking down as she fought back tears that threatened to escape. Why couldn't her master have been one of the surviviors? She wanted to be brave and act like a Jedi but the truth was, even though she'd been training for as long as she could remember, she still had a long way to go. He was one with the Force now, she shouldn't mourn for him. But the truth was, she missed him.

"My names Creinna Ellwood," She said, raising her head to look at him. "My master's dead and I don't know where to go."

He nodded. "I'm Si Ulix," he introduced himself. Second time that day he'd introduced himself to Jedi. He hadn't even known why he'd told them of his son before, felt he needed a reason to explain his actions, why he'd risked his neck like that... To avenge the possibility that his son was dead. The boy he hadn't even known, but had followed to Coruscant out of hope to find him again somehow. The boy he might never see again.

He snapped himself back to reality, looking at Creinna. She looked several years younger than Ulu would be now, still a child, almost. She was incredibly lucky to be alive, he knew.

"Do you know where the other Jedi went?" Creinna asked. She knew that was where she belonged, with the other surviviors. Maybe when she was with them, it would be easier. At least she wouldn't be all alone anymore.

"They... had help from others," Si said, not quite certain if he should name Organa and Amidala. "I promised them I would keep looking and helping the Jedi who survived. And I know of another who had pledged the same."

"Do you think we'll be able to find them?" That was the only thing that Creinna could think of to do, although she didn't want to go anywhere that night. The events of the day had left her exhausted, scared and lonely.

"We'll see," he hedged. "He's well known around the city, I do know that. But you need rest. It's been a long day, and neither of us is up to more adventures."

Creinna nodded. She wasn't going to argue with that, rest sounded wonderful at that moment. "Thank you for what you're doing."

"It's all I can do," he replied. "It's been a long time since I was involved with Jedi, but I'll do whatever I can to help them."

-88-

From the balcony, Breha saw the Sundered Heart land and she went down to meet the four Jedi who stepped down from it quickly. The conversation with Bail had been brief, but she had understood his worry well. She stopped for a moment in the hallway, closing her eyes, placing a hand over her heart.

Am I doing the right thing? Will this decision come to harm my people?

"Your Highness?" one of her guards asked quietly. She looked up, nodded as they continued on. "I'm alright, Captain."

The Jedi had quickly been ushered inside by some crew members, who'd had orders to keep them from being seen if at all possible. They bowed as she approached and she inclined her head in greeting. "Masters," she greeted softly. "Thank the stars you're alive."

"Many were not so fortunate, Your Highness," Windu stated in reply. "You are risking much to aid us like this."

"I know," Breha answered. "But if what my husband has told me is true, then we must do what we can to oppose it."

"Careful we must be," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "We need to have a plan."

Breha nodded. "Yes, but that can wait. You all must be exhausted. Aleena!" she called, a servant girl appearing. "Please show them to the rooms we prepared."

"Yes, Your Highness," Aleena bowed. "Please, Masters, follow me."

-88-

That night on Alderaan, Anakin dreamed. Not the dream that had plagued him so many nights, not of Padmé screaming in pain, dying...

A different dream, and yet almost familiar.

Like the vision he'd had in the caves of Ilum.

He was on Naboo, a boy again, during the great battle for the planet's freedom. Only, instead of being in the cockpit of the N-1 fighter, he was in the generator core, facing the red-tattooed Zabrak who had killed Qui-Gon, the Sith's lips curled in an ugly snarl.

Anakin lunged forward, a lightsaber suddenly in his hand, the blade a startling blue against the Sith's blood-ruby blade, ozone crackling as the sabers met.

The Sith raised a hand, and Anakin was thrown back, against the wall, pain shooting up through his small back. He moaned, struggling to rise, and the vision changed.

Dooku's face loomed close to his in the hangar on Geonosis and he was no longer a boy but a Padawan of twenty. Again, their sabers clashed, this fight more of a dance, Dooku's Makashi making it so. The red blade swept down, met his wrist... The pain blurred his mind again, and the vision blurred and reformed a third time.

He stood facing a man who was once almost a father to him, a man who deceived him, who lied to him...

His lightsaber hilt was in his hand, but he couldn't ignite it. How could he?

How could he?

How could he?

His eyes shot open, his chest heaving as if he'd just run a kilometer and a half. As he stared into the darkness of the room, he silently reflected... This wasn't over. And it might never be, if he kept doubting himself like this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Character Breakup. Some of these characters have not yet made an appearance, we've just planned ahead for later chapters.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood.  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk, Breha Organa, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

The Jedi had been given rooms in the Alderaanian palace, private and comfortable, with little chance unexpected guests would stumble upon them. It was in Master Yoda's quarters Mace now found himself. He looked towards the diminutive Master before speaking. "I sense a shatterpoint around Skywalker. It's been there for some time, but has grown stronger as of late."

"A shatterpoint." Yoda said. "Interesting, this is."

Mace nodded. "He has a connection with Senator Amidala. I can sense that he cares deeply for her... she is his shatterpoint as well."

"Affection for her, young Skywalker has. For many years now." Yoda tilted his ears as he thought about what he knew of the two. Not long ago, Anakin had come to him and told him about dreams that dealt with someone close to him. "Fear to lose her, he may, like he lost his mother."

Mace nodded. "Anakin's weakness has always been attachment. I hope it will not turn against him now."

-88-

When Creinna woke up, it took her a moment to remember where she was, and then it all came crashing down on her. Her master was dead, the Jedi Temple had been attacked, and she was in the apartment of the Gran who had taken her in the night before.

She threw her legs over the side of the couch and stood up, grabbing her lightsaber from a nearby table where she'd left it the night before and clipping it back to her belt.

Si appeared at her shoulder. "I gave you a bit longer to sleep. You've had a rough time of it and you needed your rest." He handed her a protein bar. "Here. I know it's not much, but it must be fairly better than army rations." He went with the assumption she'd been into battle before; what Jedi hadn't by now, except the very youngest?

"Thank you." She took the protein bar and took a bite. "I need to find the other Jedi who survived. Do you know how I can find them?"

"Easy now," he cautioned. "Remember, there's clone troopers everywhere. We can't just go off on a wild bantha chase. I don't know where any other Jedi may be on Coruscant, but I do know where we can go for help."

Creinna knew that they had to be careful and she nodded. "Where can we go?"

"You're familiar with Dex's Diner?" It was a common place for Jedi and their Padawans to go, from what he'd seen when he was there. It made sense that Dex would be an ally. It was a risky move, considering only a day or so had passed since the attack on the Temple. There was no telling who could be trusted and who couldn't.

A crash from outside made Si jerk his head up, three eyes focused on the doorway, hand moving towards his blaster.

She'd been about to answer him, but her hand flew towards her lightsaber when she heard the crash, all of her senses alert for what it could mean.

"Osik!" A voice hissed from outside. "I'll bet everyone in Galactic City heard that."

"Shut up," a voice came in reply. "Like you're a graceful Twi'lek dancer yourself."

Si paused on hearing the voices... they sounded so alike. Was the being talking to himself? No, there was a difference in the inflection. Two people. Slowly, he edged towards the door, motioning for Creinna to stay back, his blaster ready.

With her hand on her lightsaber in case she needed to use it, Creinna did as Si wanted her too and hung back, staying where she was by the couch.

Si's eyes widened as he looked outside. Two humans were in the alleyway, one covered in rubbish from a stack of it that he had clearly fallen in, and the other helping him up.

Neither looked happy. Both of them had the exact same facial features and jet-black hair. The only way to tell them apart was by their civilian clothing and the scars that adorned one man's face.

Clones.

-88-

Padme Amidala landed her starship on Alderaan, having just returned from the Senate meeting the day before with Bail Organa. She was glad to be meeting up again with the Jedi like they had arranged before they'd left, but didn't like the news they carried. Of course, they'd known it was bad after the attack of the Jedi Temple, but Palpatine was ending the Republic. They were going to have to restore democracy to the galaxy.

Bail stood from beside her, stretching. The ship had been on autopilot for much of the journey, but they'd had to switch to manual when coming close to gravity wells and the like. However, the two Senators managed to get some rest during the flight and Bail expected they'd need some more later. They were both exhausted.

She stepped from her ship with Bail before heading towards the palace, wanting to see Anakin again. It had only been since the day before that she'd seen him, but when she didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't want to spend much time apart from him.

Breha met them inside, embracing Bail and kissing his cheek. She missed him every hour he was away. "How did it go?" she asked softly, seeing their faces.

Bail shook his head. "It's worse than we thought, Breha." He closed his eyes. "We're no longer a Republic."

When Bail and Breha met, Padme stood politely beside them, giving them a moment together. "Where is Anakin?" She asked Breha.

"The Jedi Masters' rooms are at the end of the south hall. Anakin's is the fourth one on the right," Breha nodded in that direction.

"Thank you." Padme headed off in the direction Breha indicated, and it didn't take her long to find Anakin's room.

The door was closed and she knocked softly before opening the door and stepping inside.

Anakin had been meditating, trying to place himself in harmony with the Force, which still seemed to heave and roil across the star systems. He vaguely sensed more Jedi, like distant pinpoints of starlight. And all too many times, many of those pinpoints would be extinguished.

Killed. Whether by clones or not, Anakin couldn't tell. But he felt them die.

A knock came at the door and his eyes flew open, his readiness for possible combat abated as he saw his visitor.

"Padmé!" He rushed forward, taking her in his arms. Drawing back for a moment, he looked at her. "What's happened?" he asked.

"Palpatine's changed the Republic into an Empire," Padme said, wrapping her arms him. "He's taken control as the new Emperor."

Anakin's eyes widened. "No..." he whispered. He grit his teeth, whirling away, closing his eyes again as he reached through the Force, towards Coruscant... Darkness surounded it.

"This is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Anakin." Padme watched him. "Why would you say something like that?"

"If I had gone with Master Windu..." he hesitated, gripped his head in his hands as he sank onto the sleep couch nearby.

"I'm so confused," he whispered. "I think I know what to do and then I find myself second-guessing that choice."

Padme sat down beside Anakin and wrapped her arms around him. "Just follow your heart, Ani. Don't blame yourself."

He shook his head, leaned into her touch. "I'm supposed to be the Chosen One... but what am I supposed to do?" His voice shook. "If I'm supposed to destroy the Sith, I have to go up against a man who I trusted. What if I'm not strong enough...?"

"You are strong," Padme told him, "Palpatine isn't the man you thought he was. I have faith in you."

He stayed like that for a long moment, needing her to be there, needing to feel her presence. When he looked back up, he nodded slowly. "We can't stay hidden here forever, though."

"I know." Padme paused, wondering what their limited numbers could do. "But we need time to get organized. We can't just act and lose more then we already have."

Anakin nodded again. "We'll need to see if there are any other Jedi out there willing to help. If we can get in contact with Dex again, maybe he'll have something that would help. If we had a way to contact that Ulix fellow again, too..." He grimaced in dismay they didn't have a way to find the Gran again. He'd risked his life to help them and if anyone could be trusted, Anakin was sure Ulix could be.

Padme nodded. They would figure something out and they would fight against the new Empire. But for now, she wanted to enjoy the moment she had alone with Anakin.

"I love you," she said softly.

He gently kissed her. "I love you, too."

-88-

Palpatine stared out the window, watching the activity on Coruscant. For everything that had gone right, his success in taking over the Republic, he did not have his apprentice. Anakin Skywalker should be his apprentice, he should be at his side at that very moment, instead of being who knew where in the galaxy.

The boy had been so close to joining him the last time he'd seen him. He'd been working with him, but instead Skywalker had reported him to Mace Windu. That certainly had not been his plan. And after that, the boy hadn't even come to see if he could still save the one he loved.

He had to find him. Palpatine knew that he could not be at peace until he found Skywalker and made him his apprentice.

"You wanted to see me, my lord." Palpatine turned towards the clone who had just arrived, CT-5294, Jez.

"Yes, I did," Palpatine said, "I want to know that all of your efforts are going in to finding the remaining Jedi, especially the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. If you find Skywalker, I want him brought to me alive. The others you can kill, but he is of value to me."

Jez told him that he understand and Palpatine dismissed him before turning back to the window.

He would find Skywalker and turn him to the dark side.


	7. Chapter 7

_Character Breakup.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Master Jurokk, Breha Organa, __Hermione Bagwa__,__ RC-8736/ Juker, CT-3368/4551/ Tann__, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix_

A picture of Creinna, just take out the spaces. http: /star-the-foxhound .deviantart. com/art/ Creinna-Ellwood- 184719350

* * *

Chapter 7

Creinna moved forward so that she could see what Si was seeing, and her eyes also widened. Clones. It was only a day after her master had saved her life, was she going to be caught now? Before she could even do anything.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Ulix?" She asked.

"Shh," he cautioned, motioning her back with the hand that wasn't holding his blaster and made to step outside. "I'll see what's going on."

She nodded, her hand clutching her lightsaber. If he wanted to see what was going on, she'd let him do that, but she would also be ready to act at a moment's notice if she had to.

"Excuse me, sirs," Si stepped forward and the clones' heads jerked up. All three tense, ready to reach for weapons. "Is there a problem here?" the Gran asked.

The scarred clone stepped forward, face impassive, yet Si detected an air of wariness about him. "We're looking for a place to stay for awhile. Just a few days at most."

"Well, the undercity is a good place to try, if you don't want to be found," Si hedged, keeping himself in the doorway.

A silent glance between the clones. If they'd had on their helmets, he'd never hear their conversation. But they were out of their armor, forced to resort to normal beings' ways of communication.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any GAR entanglements," the scarred clone finally stated. "You'll be compensated for your trouble."

Si paused, mind racing. These clones were out of uniform, didn't want to meet up with their army buddies... "Might I ask why?" When he got no response, he tried, "This some sort of secret operation? If it is, leave me out of it. I'm a private citizen."

From her position Creinna could hear what they were saying, but remain out of sight from the clones. She was nervous, but as she listened, she also was trying to figure out what was going on. It didn't make sense that they wanted to aviod the army. The clones were part of the army. Creinna thought about what their reasons for that could be and kept her ears peeled for any more information that could give her a clue.

"Well, now, so are we," the unscarred clone muttered. "Isn't that a coincidence."

His companion put a hand on his arm, a warning gesture. But Si had picked up the words. Technically, the clones didn't even exist as citizens. They had no rights, no family, nothing but the army and the orders they followed. So if he believed what they said... "You're deserters," he realized aloud, staring at them.

"Mir'shebs!" The scarred clone hissed to his friend. "You had to open your di'kut'la mouth, didn't you?" Facing the Gran again, he nodded. "Yes, we're deserters. You gonna turn us in, mister?"

Deciding that it was a good time to act, seeing as there didn't seem to be any danger, Creinna stepped into view and looked at each of them. They had to be telling the truth, she could sense that they could trust them, although she'd still made sure her lightsaber was out of sight, even though the Padawan braid that she didn't want to unbraid probably gave her away. "No, we aren't going to turn you in."

They both blinked. Si nodded in confirmation. "You're not the only fugitive I've collected so far." Holding open the door, he motioned them inside.

Creinna watched them step aside. She wasn't sure what she thought of them, hadn't excepted any of the clones to not try and kill her after what she'd seen at the temple.

As they stepped in, Si closed the door after them and studied their faces. Despite the fact they were clones, there were several distinct differences in their appearance. The scarred clone was of a heavier build, and they were wearing different civilian outfits (Si didn't stop to wonder where they'd gotten them). They both carried GAR backpacks with the insignia covered, which they had set down on the floor. Their blasters, both Merr-Sonn models, they retained at their sides.

"Well," the unscarred clone said after they'd taken the few moments to size each other up, "I guess introductions are in order. I'm Tann, formerly known as CT-3368/4551. This is Juker, formerly known as RC-8736." The scarred clone nodded once in greeting.

"Hello." Creinna nodded her head politely. Through the time she'd known some of the clones, she had learned that they all felt differently when she sensed them through the Force, even if they all looked the same. These two were no different, she could sense their weariness and the feeling of not knowing who they could trust, a feeling she felt all too well also. "I am Creinna Ellwood."

"And I'm Si Ulix," Si said. He briefly outlined the events of the past few days and, leaving out the names of the Jedi he'd rescued, besides Creinna, and the safe house he hoped to find.

He glanced around the small apartment, then looked at the others. "And it looks as if our plans to relocate may have to be accelerated. This place is too small for us to stay here very long without being discovered." They had apparently formed a silent mutual agreement that Juker and Tann were coming with them now.

The clones nodded. They were used to quickly moving to different places on short notice. "We travel light. We can move out any time," Tann stated.

Having nothing to bring with her anyway, Creinna nodded in agreement. "I can leave any time too," She said, glancing at Si. He'd mentioned Dex's Dinner right before they'd discovered the clones outside. She'd been there a few times with her master.

"Alright, then," Si stood. "Let me get a few things and we'll head to the diner." He retrieved a small knapsack and began gathering some things.

Tann sat down on the couch, looking between Juker and Creinna. "So, a former Jedi Commander and two former meat cans, on the run from their brothers and the politicians. This should be fun."

Juker shook his head wordlessly. He was clearly the more serious of the two, the scars adding to his almost unapproachable demeanor.

Creinna sat cross-legged on the floor and wondered what was going to happen next, and if she was going to be able to finish her training. Other Jedi had survived, she could only hope that one of them would finish her training one day. She looked at the clones, her eyes resting on Juker. "How did you get those scars?"

"Nasty little massiff on Geonosis," he replied, tracing the claw marks unconsciously. "Thought he'd see if clones made good snacks. He was wrong." A trace of a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

She'd heard of Geonosis, but hadn't been there so Creinna nodded. That had been before she'd been chosen as a Padawan. "My master fought at Geonosis, but he didn't talk about it much."

They both nodded. "We lost a lot of vode there," Juker said. "Entire squads were decimated."

Si came out of his room then, tucking a small holographic emitter into his knapsack. Juker and Tann both stood on seeing him.

"What does vode mean?" Creinna asked, also standing.

"Mando'a for 'brothers'," Juker explained, shouldering his backpack. "Our training sergeants were Mandalorian and they taught us the language."

"Okay, thank you." Creinna nodded and turned towards Si to see if he was ready to leave.

Juker nodded. "Of course."

"It's not far to CoCo Town from here," Si said as he led them to his speeder.

Creinna followed Si to his speeder and climbed in. She was glad to be going somewhere where they might get help, but nervous about running into someone. They'd been lucky that the clones were deserters, but she wasn't sure if they'd be lucky again.

When they were all in the speeder, she turned towards the clones again. "Why did you desert?"

"Because we had a bad hand dealt to us, ma'am," Tann said. "We were bred to die for the Republic. We don't have rights, we don't have families. Fierfek, we don't even technically exist as people if you look at it from that angle. And if we're injured and can't continue to serve, we're put down like animals. I've seen it happen and I don't particularly want that to be my lot in life, thank you very much."

"I never thought of it that way," Creinna said. The clones had been there for years, as soldiers, but she'd never considered how they might feel.

He nodded silently. "Can you answer me this, ma'am? How can you Jedi, if you're all about peace and justice and morality, sanction the use– the use– of an army of men who don't even exist, according to law? The government just sees us as its toys."

"Udesii, Tann." Juker laid his hand on his companion's arm. "She's had a hard few days. Don't push her too much."

Creinna wasn't sure what to say and she looked down, stared at her hands in her lap. To her, the clones had just been soldiers. She knew that there was a person inside each of their identical bodies, but she'd never really thought about it. They made the decisions, the clones obeyed their orders, that had just been the way it was. They'd been the leaders.

"Apologies, ma'am," Tann said after a moment. "I may have spoken too freely." He sensed he'd given her something to think on, but he didn't want to have hurt her feelings.

"It's alright." Creinna looked back up at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, shrugging. "I'm not angry at you." And he wasn't, not her personally. But he'd seen a lot in the past three years. He was thirteen years old and he'd fought his first battle at ten. He'd been placed into live-fire exercises at four. If that didn't screw a man up, it seemed like almost nothing would.

"I'm sorry that I never really thought of any of you as people, just as soldiers," Creinna said.

"Could be worse. A lot of the average citizens thought we were droids."

Creinna nodded. She couldn't imagine ever living that way.

Si had remained silent for most of the flight, but as the speeder climbed a level, he nodded forward. "There's the diner."

Creinna was glad to see the diner, turned her attention away from the two clones and looked towards it.

Si set the speeder down carefully. "Come on," he beckoned them.

Hermione Bagwa, the pretty waitress, was behind the counter as they entered, and her eyes widened slightly, before quickly pressing the comm button on her order pad, the signal for Dex to come out of the kitchen.

The Besalisk lumbered out, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he saw the clones.

Creinna smiled faintly upon seeing him, and memories of the times she'd come to the diner with her master crossed her mind. It would be quite easy for her to become lost in the past memories, but she knew that she had to focus on the future. Creinna stood silently with Si and the clones, waiting for one of them to speak first.

Dex turned to her first. "Creinna?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow in a question that needed no verbal expression.

"Yes." Creinna nodded, glanced towards the other people in the diner, nervous the someone would know what she was, before looking back at Dex.

Dex knew what was up. "This way." He led them to a supply room behind the kitchen. Once the introductions and explanations had been made, he stated, "I suppose the rumors are out, then. About this bein' a safe house."

"Master Kenobi told me himself," Si affirmed.

Creinna was silent for a little while before speaking. "What are we going to do?"

Dex lifted his comm. "Hermione, get back here. Tell Flo to mind the customers for awhile." Then, turning to another door, he opened it, revealing a hidden room. "Boys," he called quietly, "You've got company. It's alright, they're friendlies." He tilted his head, indicating they should go in.

After a brief pause,Creinna stepped into the room. As soon as she saw who was there, she felt a small feeling of hope within her. She wasn't the only Jedi Padawan still alive.

two boys stood. Both of them had shed their Jedi robes, and neither wore any indication of their Padawan rank. They looked, at first glance, to be no more than common street urchins, one Human, Whie Malreaux, and one Gran.

"Creinna!" Whie exclaimed, hurrying forward to hug her. "You're alright!"

Si, stepping in after everyone else, caught a glimpse of the young Gran and nearly fell over. Instead, he leaned heavily against the wall, all three eyes wide, fighting his sense of shock.

That was his son.

"Whie." Creinna hugging the other Padawan back, "It's wonderful to see you. I'm glad you're alright."

She had thought the he would be dead, like so many of the other Jedi, and was glad to know that wasn't the case. Creinna then looked towards the other Padawan. She recognized him, but didn't know him nearly as well.

"I'm Ulu Ulix," the young Gran inclined his head in greeting before looking to Dex for an explanation. The Besalisk outlined the situation and another round of introductions went up, then Hermione Bagwa stepped into the small room. She gestured to the clones and Creinna. "Come with me. We have to make sure you can't be recognized now." She pointed to Ulu and Whie. "These two have already gone native. It'd be best if you did the same."

Creinna glanced at the other two Padawans before following Hermione. She wasn't sure that she wanted to do anything to the way she looked, touched the Padawan braid. Of course, she knew that she couldn't stand out, but it didn't mean that she had to be happy about it.

Hermione led them into the supply room again. "Alright," she said, turning to Creinna and motioned to her braid. "First things first." She fetched a pair of scissors from a nearby shelf.

When she saw the scissors, Creinna's hand tightened on her braid. Scissors were too permanent for her liking. "Please," she said softly, "Couldn't I just unbraid it?"

Hermione shrugged. "As long as it doesn't mysteriously reappear somehow. It'll have to be trimmed at any rate. It doesn't match the length of the rest of your hair." Seeing Creinna's apprehension, she added. "I know... Whie didn't like the idea, either." She smirked briefly. "Whatever happened to having no attachments, Jedi?"

"It's a part of me," Creinna said. She could hardly believe what she was doing as she slowly started to unbraid it. It didn't feel right. Everything was changing and Creinna didn't like any of it.

Hermione gently patted the girl's shoulder, before carefully trimming off the excess length of hair. She searched briefly in a corner before coming up with a civilian outfit and handing it to Creinna. "Go into the staff refreshers and change," she directed, before turning to the clones. "Now, as for you gents... You need to look less alike than you already do."

"Not too much, please, ma'am," Tann dead-panned. "I'd like to be recognizeable as human."

Tann's response caused Creinna's lips to twitch slightly in the direction of a smile as she went into the refresher and changed out of her Jedi robes. Her heart felt heavy when she had finished, not feeling very much like herself anymore. Carefully, Creinna folded her robes before joining Hermione and the clones again.

Hermione handed the two men some bottles. "Use these carefully. We don't need any more toxic spills in here." They nodded and went into the refresher, leaving Hermione with Creinna.

Creinna sat down with her back against the wall and stared at her hands. She missed her robes and braid she was so accustomed to wearing already, wanted nothing more then to go and change again.

Hermione sat down next to her. "Dex has a habit for taking in strays," she commented. "If it weren't for him, I'd still be on the streets of the undercity, doing who-knows-what, or worse."

"I'm not a stray," Creinna said. She was a Jedi Padawan, it felt so wrong for her and the other Jedi to suddenly find them on the run. They hadn't done anything wrong. "At least... I shouldn't be."

Hermione shook her head, facing the younger girl. "I know this all seems sudden... It's almost as startling for us as it is for you. I don't know much about Jedi, but I do know that they have to adapt to any situation as fast as possible. Your Master wouldn't want you to be wallowing like this; it'll only get you killed. You have to be fast on your feet if you want to survive now." Unfortunately, she spoke from brutal experience. She hadn't been much older than Creinna when Dex had taken her in to work in the diner and she'd spent all her life before that on the streets.

While she knew that Hermione was right, it was hard. Creinna thought about her master, wondered what he would do. He would be strong, she knew that. I haven't finished my training, Creinna thought, I'm not ready for this. But her master was gone, she would have to continue to survive. "My master saved my life," Creinna said, her voice soft from the memory. "We were in the temple... he made sure I could get out and died doing so."

"Then don't let his sacrifice be in vain," the blonde waitress replied firmly, meeting her eyes.

* * *

Translations:

Mir'shebs - "smartass"

di'kut'la - stupid, or idiotic

vode - brothers

Udesii - take it easy


	8. Chapter 8

_Character Breakup.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Breha Organa, __Hermione Bagwa__,__ Qui-Gon Jinn, RC-8736/ Juker, CT-3368/4551/ Tann__, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix_

A picture of Creinna, just take out the spaces. http: /star-the-foxhound .deviantart. com/art/ Creinna-Ellwood- 184719350

* * *

Chapter 8

Once again Jez found himself meeting with Palpatine about their progress in the search for Anakin Skywalker. He wasn't entirely sure what Palpatine wanted from him, it was a large galaxy. It wasn't fair to except him to locate Skywalker in such a short amount of time.

"No, my lord," Jez said, "We have not found him yet, but we are searching. I will let you know when we have a better idea."

Palpatine looked at him. "Perhaps you don't have any idea, but I do. I believe that young Skywalker is on Alderaan."

"On Alderaan, my lord?"

"Yes," Palpatine said, "I have heard that Padme Amidala has gone there. Where she is, Skywalker will not be far away."

It was good that Anakin had told him about his marriage and his love for Padme, for now it gave him the clue that he needed to find the boy. He was not going to get away from him.

"Take your troops to Alderaan, and do not return to me until you have Skywalker with you."

-88-

"Alright... calculating for the hyperspace jump." One of Jez's troopers turned in his seat from the ship's console. "You're sure this information is accurate, sir?" He wasn't normally one to question his commander, but this lead felt... off for some reason.

"Yes, the information is accurate," Jez replied, only sparing a brief glance at the trooper who had spoken. The information had come from Palpatine himself, so there should be some truth to it. Palpatine wasn't perfect, but it had seemed like he knew what he was talking about when he'd directed them in their search for Skywalker.

The trooper nodded. "Alright, sir." He turned back to the navicomputer, again looking over the hyperspace route, trying to ignore his own misgivings that this might just be a wild bantha chase.

-88-

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the room that had been provided for him, his eyes closed. There was a lot on his mind, and so he had chosen to spend time alone, where he would be able to mediate.

Things in the galaxy were looking grim, what with Palpatine taking over, the death of many Jedi, and the news Padme and Bail had brought back from the Senate meeting, the end of the Republic he served. In its place stood the Empire.

If they could defeat Palpatine with the Jedi they had left, they could restore the Republic and democracy. All they needed was a good plan.

Obi-Wan released some of his emotions into the Force, found himself thinking of what Anakin had told him, how Palpatine had wanted him as his next apprentice. Anakin hadn't turned, he'd proved that he could resist, but the idea of what could have happened was not a pleasant one, one Obi-Wan did not wish to think about.

_Things have come a long way in a short time, my Padawan._ The voice seemed to come from all around, sounding not from the air, but directly into Obi-Wan's thoughts.

The voice was so familiar that there was no mistaking who said it. But it couldn't be, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around the room. There was no one else there.

"Master?"

It seemed as if Qui-Gon's presence nodded. _Yes, Obi-Wan_, he answered.

"How is this possible?" Obi-Wan asked softly. He'd never thought that he'd hear that voice again.

Qui-Gon seemed to smile. _A Shaman of the Whills discovered the secret of this power. I have been watching over what has transpired for a long time now._ His voice turned grave. _Anakin may have realized his mistakes in trusting Palpatine, but he remains in danger yet._

His last words made Obi-Wan nervous, although he quickly released his emotions into the Force. Even after realizing who Palpatine was, would Anakin still fall? "What can I do to help him, Master?"

_The Force will determine his future, Obi-Wan. But which path he takes is his choice._

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied. He would trust in the Force, just as he had always done, and he would also try to help Anakin when he could.

A surge in the Force, a whispered hint of danger, was all the warning he had before Qui-Gon's presence rippled and disappeared.

-88-

Bail stared at the clone officer standing before him in his study. "Search the palace? Why?" he asked Jez, hoping he sounded calm enough and wasn't betraying the sudden rush of cold fear that flooded him.

"I am under orders to search your planet," Jez told him, "That includes the palace, under force if necessary."

Bail nodded slowly, balling his hands into fists to disguise their shaking. "I assure you, Captain, we harbor no traitors on Alderaan." It was the truth; the Jedi had done nothing to betray the Republic. He looked down for a moment, then back to Jez, unnerved by the fact that he couldn't see the man's eyes behind the helmet visor. "May I speak with my wife briefly before you begin searching the palace? I fear such unexpected activities may upset her." Really, he just wanted a chance to warn Breha. She and some of the servants could help get everyone to safety.

"Of course," Jez replied, not realizing just how close he was to the one he'd been sent to find. There was nothing wrong with the man warning his wife, if that was what he was going to do. And there was one way to be sure he couldn't give her instructions or say anything other then informing her of what was going to happen. "I will go with you when you speak to her."

Bail stood, nodding again curtly. "Yes, Captain. I understand."

He made his way down the hall to Breha's chambers, ever aware of his escort just behind him. He carefully knocked at the door, a servant answering it and letting him in. A questioning glance passed between them as the servant saw Jez and Bail nodded slightly for the clone captain to be allowed in as well.

Breha was sitting at the windows overlooking her gardens and she raised her head as Bail approached. "Bail?" she frowned on seeing Jez. "What's happened?"

"The captain has requested that we allow him and his men to search the palace," Bail answered, choosing his words carefully. "Can you make sure the servants are alerted to the goings-on so no one is alarmed?" No one, mainly the fugitives hiding only a few halls away. "They'll know what to do."

Breha glanced briefly between her husband and Jez, nodded. "Of... course I will." She stood, her robes falling gracefully around her. "If you'll excuse me, Captain."

The clone watched as Breha left the room, before turning to Bail. "I will return to my men and prepare to search the palace. Thank you."

Bail nodded. "Of course, Captain. You have nothing to fear here."

-88-

Breha hastened down the corridor, trying not to appear in a hurry. She'd alerted the servants, as Bail had requested, and two young women accompanied her as they made their way to the Jedi's chambers. She knocked quickly on the doors. "Masters!" she softly called. "Masters, you must come with us, quickly."

Anakin stepped out. "What's going on?" Even as he asked, he knew. "They're here, aren't they?"

Breha nodded. "There are secret tunnels you can hide in from the troopers. Follow us."

Obi-Wan also stepped out, as did the other Jedi. None of them said anything, what Breha had said was enough. The clone troopers were looking for them, and they had come to the right place.

Breha led them down another intersecting hall, stopping at a panel partially concealed by a large painting of one of the first rulers of Alderaan. She touched the frame and it slid aside, seeming to reveal nothing but a bare wall behind it, only to have a hidden doorway shimmer into view. "Take them down, Aleena," the Queen of Alderaan instructed, pressing a glowrod into the first servant girl's hands. "I must remain here."

Aleena nodded, beckoning for the Jedi to follow her into the darkened tunnel.

-88-

Padme had remained where she was, although a servant had told her what was going on. She had wanted to rush to where the Jedi were and see Anakin, but she knew she couldn't. It was known that she was staying in the palace, so she had to remain there and make sure she didn't act suspicious. As she sat there, with no idea what was happening to the Jedi except they were being taken to a place it was thought they'd be face, she worried. Much of that worry was for Anakin, but she worried for the others too. The fate of the galaxy rested on those who had survived.

The door to the room opened and she looked up sharply at the clone trooper who stood there. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker." Jez stepped inside and shut the door again behind him.

She just stared at him, hoping she was hiding well the way her heart was pounding in her chest. "He's not here."

"You are close to him," he said, searching her face in case her emotions gave her away. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea," Padme said.

"I'm not sure I should believe you." Jez could recall when Palpatine had told him to come here. He had said that were Padme was, Skywalker would not be far away, he had to know something.

Padme just stared back at him. "I don't keep track of the whereabouts of all the Jedi. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"You haven't seen Skywalker, or any of the other surviving Jedi?"

"No, I haven't." Padme told him.

Taking out a hologram, Jez brought up the images of the surviving Jedi, going through them as she watched. "Have you seen any of them recently? Anyone who looks similar enough that they could be trying to disguise themselves as?"

Padme shook her head. "No."

Jez could see that he wasn't going to get anything out of the Senator. Perhaps they were following a false trail.

Leaving the room, he stopped one of his men in the hall. "Is there any sign of Skywalker or the other Jedi?"

"No, sir."

-88-

"When were these passages built?" Mace asked as they kept moving along underneath the palace. Aleena shook her head. "No one knows. There's been peace on Alderaan for many generations." She stopped, held the glowrod aloft. "I think we've gone far enough. Sanna and I will provide you with food and other supplies via other tunnels as long as you're down here." She paused, looked to the other servant, before looking back to the Jedi. Neither woman had ever thought such danger could come to their world. "May the Force be with us all."

-88-

Bail stood at the window in his study, brow creased in worry. As long as the Empire was here on Alderaan, the people were in danger. Even their security forces were largely ceremonial, with no real weapons...

Having finished the search of the palace with no luck of finding any of the Jedi, Jez approached him, with some of his men with him. "We have finished our search, Senator Organa."

Bail turned, nodding slowly. "I assume your search was unsuccessful?" he asked, hoping it was so. But he couldn't see the faces behind the clones' helmets, couldn't determine their moods in the Force. He'd have to just guess and hope he was right.

"That is correct," Jez replied. "Under the command of the new Emperor, we will also set up a temporary garrison in your capital, Aldera."

"What?" The exclamation escaped Bail's lips before he could stop it. He stared at the clone captain in shock.

"We are setting up a garrison in Aldera," Jez repeated.

Bail finally snapped his mouth shut and quickly turned away to the window again. he looked down over the gardens, out towards the rest of Aldera. His people had lived in peace for hundreds of years... And now that was turned upside down. Not facing the clones yet, he asked, "Where will it be placed in the city?" He tried hard to keep his voice from shaking, using his skills as a politician to hide his emotions as best he could.

"On the outskirts," Jez said, "We will do our best not to interfere with the lives of your citizens. I hope you will all understand that this is a necessary measure until all the enemies of the Empire have been located."

Bail nodded, turning from the window again. "I understand, Captain. Know that if you and your men need anything, we will do what we can to assist you." He was lying through his teeth as he said this.

"Thank you, Senator. We will leave you now." Jez gestured for his men to follow him.

Breha reentered the study as the clones left. "They're safe... for now," she said quietly. Bail nodded. "Let's just hope it stays that way."


	9. Chapter 9

_Character Breakup.  
_

_Star: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Palpatine, Yoda, C-3PO, Padme Amidala, CT-5294/Jez and Creinna Ellwood  
_

_Dana: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, R2-D2, Dexter Jettster, Breha Organa, __Hermione Bagwa__, __Qui-Gon Jinn, _Whie Malreaux, _RC-8736/ Juker, CT-3368/4551/ Tann__, Si Ulix and Ulu Ulix_

* * *

Chapter 9

Coruscant never truly slept; even at night, the city was bustling. An orange glow lit up the skyline as the sun set, the air traffic lanes a constant presence, vehicles moving back and forth ceaselessly.

Ulu stood by the window in the diner, watching the sunset. He wore the clothes of a civilian now, some rough street teen, hardly the look of the Jedi Padawan he'd been.

Si came up behind him, almost hesitantly. He didn't know what to do now. He hadn't ever thought he'd see Ulu again… now he was here, in the same room. Older by more than ten years, yes, but still his boy.

But how to tell him.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence, didn't know if Ulu could detect his presence. "Lovely sunset tonight…"

Ulu nodded. "Yes."

Si took a measured breath. "So… how did the Jedi discover you, then?" He was testing the waters, hadn't spoken much to Ulu yet. Even when introduced, he hadn't mentioned his last name.

Ulu was quiet for a moment. "I was born on Kinyen, I was told… I don't know much about my family, though. Most Jedi don't." He paused. "We're not supposed to have attachments."

Si nodded. It was a familiar line to him. "Your– your master?"

"Glynn-Beti." Ulu swallowed hard, it hurt to say her name, to know she was gone.

"Ulu…" Si paused again, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The deep breath before the plunge. "How much do you know about your family?"

Ulu frowned, clearly puzzled as to why the subject was being pursued. "Not much… I don't even know if they're still alive."

Si felt a pang, recalling his late wife. "Your mother… she died not long after you were born… If it weren't for you… I might have followed her." Grans mated for life and if one spouse died, it wasn't uncommon for the other to succumb from grief soon after.

Ulu whirled suddenly, three eyes clearly showing his startlement. "How…?"

Si's next words were quiet, almost pleading. He didn't know how else to say it. "Ulu, I am your father."

Ulu froze, stared. Si released his son, the boy staggering back, shaking his head wordlessly. Without a word, Ulu hurried from the room, nearly running right into Dex, who'd heard the entire exchange. The Besalisk followed Ulu with his eyes before looking back to Si, whose expression was full of pain. The elder Gran slowly looked up, withdrawing a small holographic projector from his pocket, the same one he'd grabbed before leaving his apartment so hastily days before.

He switched it on, revealing an image of three Gran: Si, his wife and Ulu, still an infant.

Dex watched in silence, waited. Si took a deep breath, finally acknowledged the Besalisk. "If I don't… make it out of this mess for whatever reason… Can you give this to him?"

He held out the projector and Dex carefully took it in his hand, nodded. "Thank you," Si said quietly.

-88-

_CSF Headquarters, Coruscant_

"Sir, the security holograms from the Temple have been examined. We've found the identity of the Gran aiding the Jedi." The trooper pulled up a hologram freeze-frame for his commander, the subject's face captured perfectly. "Si Ulix, a mechanic from Kinyen. CSF also impounded an abandoned speeder registered to him in CoCo Town, near Dexter's Diner. It matches the description of the speeder they used in the escape, sir."

The commander nodded. "Send a squad over there and see what you can find out."

"Yes, sir."

-88-

"I didn't think- I mean- I don't know." Ulu stared at the ground, hugging his knees, his three brows furrowed. "How can this be possible?"

Whie spoke up. "I felt the same way when I went to Vjun... It was my home, but it wasn't, at the same time. And my mother..." He put a hand on Ulu's shoulder. "You never know what to expect when you find your family."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Creinna asked. "With all that's happened, it should be nice to finally have a chance to know your father."

"It's just..." Ulu shook his head. "This is all happening at once, too fast. I just don't know what to think."

Juker and Tann approached quietly. Thanks to Hermione, Tann's hair was now bright red, while Juker had decided to grow a beard to disguise his features better. "Ad'ike," Juker said, kneeling beside the Padawans, "Family is what you make it. It can be people you're related to by blood, or people you take in to your heart. No other complications required. Eniki?"

Creinna looked down at the floor. She missed her master, the man who had become to be like a father to her. While she knew that she needed to think about the present, she wished that he had been able to escape with her. Things would seem simplier if he were here with her. _No_, Creinna told herself, _you became too attached to him, attachment is forbidden, you need to let go and move on. He's dead. He sacrificed himself so that you could survive._

"You Jedi... you may not believe in attachment or whatever," Tann said, as if reading Creinna's thoughts, "but face it, you're as much a family to each other as you're going to get." He indicated himself and Juker. "Us clones, we grew up in training pods with our brothers. And you Padawans... you were all trained together. That makes you like siblings, in a way, doesn't it?"

"Yes, in a way." Creinna looked up at Tann. "My Master was like a father to me before he was killed."

"There you go, then," Tann nodded. "I never understood this 'no attachments' stuff, myself. It's the nature of almost any being to gravitate towards others." He nodded to Ulu. "Your people, the Gran - they need to be among others, or they'll die of loneliness, more often than not. And humans have a similar 'herd instinct' going. We need each other. Simple as that. What good would we get from denying something that's been ingrained in us from the beginning?"

Creinna was not sure how to reply to that. The no attachment rule was ingrained into every Jedi's head, even if she found it difficult where her master was concerned. She just stared at Tann, uncertain.

Juker put a hand on Tann's shoulder. "Take it easy, Tann. Don't keep running over them with your lectures."

Dex glanced at them from where he was cleaning up the kitchen area. Then he saw movement out front from the corner of his eye. A large CSF vehicle had landed out front, and several troopers were getting out.

The troopers approached the diner. "Heat sensors tell at least six beings are in there, maybe more."

"Break down the door." The commander ordered.

"Sir?"

"We have reason to suspect they're harboring fugitives, trooper. Just do it."

"Yes, sir!"

As the door burst open, Creinna reacted out of pure instant. In less than a second her lightsaber was in her hand. One of the clones fired but she jumped forward, deflecting the blaster shot right back at him.

Juker and Tann leaped up, drawing their blasters. The diner quickly became a maze of crossfire, all the combatants diving for some sort of cover as stray bolts ricocheted wildly.

"Everyone to me!" Dex roared, drawing a gun from behind the counter, that, to Si's untrained eyes, resembled a small laser cannon.

Creinna moved back towards Dex, deflecting blaster fire at the clones as she went.

"Get them out the back way!" Dex called to Juker and Tann, who nodded and began all but pushing the Padawans towards the rear of the diner, while Dex, Si, and Hermione kept firing at the troopers. "You too, Hermione!" Dex ordered. The pretty waitress's eyes widened, but she nodded, hurrying after the clones, her own blaster still held ready.

With her lightsaber still ignited, Creinna turned back to look at the diner before hurrying along with the others.

"Let's go!" Si shouted as the others made it out. He and Dex turned to follow them. But just as Si reached the back door, a bolt caught him in the shoulder, and he fell.

Ulu stumbled, whipping his head around. "No!"

Tann caught his arm. "Keep moving, kid!"

"No!" He saw Dex behind them, only Dex, no sign of Si. "Let go, we've got to go back!"

Creinna turned as well, pausing in her step. "We need to save him."

She had left her master behind only a few days ago. How could she feel right just walking away? Not if someone else had to be left behind.

"Keep moving!" Juker snapped at them. Going back was a deathtrap. "It's you they want, Jedi!" He met Ulu's eyes, saw the desperation in them. "I will knock you out and carry you out of here if I have to. We can't go back. Now move!"

-88-

They kept running, finding their way down into the levels of the undercity, where light barely reached, before they stopped, sinking to the filthy ground.

"All right," Juker said. "We'll find a place to stay down here... refugees and outlaws use this area all the time. We're just a few more faces in the crowd. No one asks any questions down here. No one wants to know."

Creinna sank down to the ground, fighting against the emotions that kept battling against her attempts to release them to the force. Another person who had been left behind. First her master, and now Si, who had found her when she had been alone and had no place to go. She respected him, and all she had been able to do was walk away.

Juker turned his eyes to Ulu. "Ad'ika. I'm sorry," he said. "No one wanted this to happen."

"He's not dead." Ulu's voice was hollow, but held a faint trace of hope. He looked at Juker. "He's hurt, but he's not dead."

Juker paused, meeting everyone's eyes. "Then we'll find a way to save him."

* * *

Translations:

Ad'ike= Mando'a for "kids"

Eniki = Huttese for "understand?"


End file.
